Crash Be Weather
by AK1028
Summary: A weather machine, new plot to kill Crash with a new Bandicoot, and our heroes go to work; right? WRONG! Cortex is back but he isn't into this plot...but Uka-Uka is! Oh no... Can Cortex and the new Bandicoot get things right again? Read on to find out! Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.


**Crash Be Weather**

_AK1028: This is the story of how Crunch's younger sister, Coral comes into play. However, it maybe the story you want to hear…_

* * *

It was a beautiful day on N. Sanity Isle. But that wasn't the case at Cortex's castle. It was filled with cold, cruel evil. And N. Gin was in his lab, working. Suddenly, the door swung open and Tiny, Nina, Cortex, and Uka-Uka enter the room. They see a giant vacuum behind N. Gin. N. Gin turned to them and announced, pointing at the machine, "Behold! I've created a weather machine!"

Cortex pointed out, "That's your big idea? We did that already!" Tiny nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah. And we failed miserably on that." Nina knew the story from her uncle and she also nodded in agreement. Nina replied, "N. Gin, no offensive or anything but I'm with my Uncle and Tiny on this one." Uka-Uka responded, "Ironically, I agree." He then questioned, "What's so different about this old plan?"

Just then; a southwestern Bandicoot with orange fur, long brown hair pulled back, green eyes, rose-colored shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes came over. The girl Bandicoot stated, "This time, Crunch won't go soft." N. Gin introduced, "Presenting, our latest Bandicoot, Coral!" Cortex started to say, "Wow. She looks exactly like…." Tiny interrupted, "Ivan Teen?" Nina rolled her eyes as she smacked Tiny.

She yelled, "As a general rule, you shouldn't answer first." Uka-Uka corrected the evolved tiger, "Actually, Tiny, she looks like Coco." N. Gin explained, "Most of her DNA was from Crunch and the other 35 percent was from Coco. So, Coral is Crunch's little sister and Coco's cousin." Tiny blinked a few times and stated, "She sure can fool me." Nina looked really annoyed with Tiny as did everyone else.

She stated, "If she can fool Tiny, then the Bandicoots won't know the difference, either. We could have some fun with this." Uka-Uka replied, angry, "I'll accept this plan but if something goes wrong, I've Cortex on a platter." Upon hearing this, Cortex gulped. He knew that if he failed, it would mean his life. Cortex replied, fearful, "I assure you, Uka-Uka. This plan won't go south-you have my word."

Uka-Uka nodded at that promise and then left. When it was clear; N. Gin asked, "Why did you tell him that?" He then added, "You know that this won't work." Cortex replied, "I know. But, you know I've got to stay alive." Tiny responded, "Good luck with that, you know." Nina sighed, annoyed. She commented, "I'll never understand of why we put on shows when we all want is the same thing, freedom."

Coral perked up at this. She asked them, "Why freedom? Are you not free in evil?" N. Gin answered, "Never had been." Tiny added, "Never will be." Nina advised, "Take my advice. Get out of this game while you have a chance." Coral was surprised by this but it was Cortex's advice that was coming up next that was going to take her by surprise.

Cortex told her, "All of us here are nothing to admire. We needed to let people know that we are different that we are maybe because we thought something was wrong ourselves to begin with. We're all the same, evil or good. And if this plan does fail, at least by the end of it, I will be free." Coral's eyes widened in horror when she heard that. She knew what Cortex was talking about.

She stated, gasping, "Oh, Cortex. You can't let that happen." N. Gin commented, "It has to." Tiny added, "It's written in the contract." Nina went over to her uncle and placed her hand on his shoulder, gently. She promised, "I promise, Uncle. When and if that happens I'll pull us out of the game in your honor." To that, Cortex smiled a bit, comforted by that thought and he hugged his niece.

"Thank you, Nina," he said. Nina smiled a bit herself, thankful that her uncle was at least smiling. Cortex then turned to Coral and advised, "Coral, you just do what you think is right. At the end, I may see you again." With that, the team left and left Coral alone. While Coral was alone, their voices through her head and she couldn't believe their unhappiness.

She commented, trying to be as quiet as she could, "It's not right. It's not fair. No matter what, it seems that we all lose something at the end of this. Whether it is freedom or a life, this is going to unfold in probably the most unfair way. Freedom or life; which is more important? Please, for once, let it be both."

To see what was beyond the evil life, she left for N. Sanity Isle. What she didn't know was that Uka-Uka was watching her. Uka-Uka stated, "This plan is already a failure. So, I'll improvise." Uka-Uka then took the weather machine and headed for the islands.

* * *

Meanwhile; on N. Sanity Isle's beach, the Bandicoot family is playing together. Coral is hiding in the bushes. Coral whispered, "Wow…a true family…why would Uka-Uka want them dead?" Coral looked up and saw the weather machine comes over head. She whispered, "The weather machine! What's Cortex doing?" Coral squinted her eyes to try and see who is at the controls. She sees Uka-Uka's shadow and she gasps.

Coral whispered, "Uka-Uka! I should've known. Well, he maybe sneaky but I'm too." She then takes out her cell phone. She dialed a number and it rings. Back at the Cortex castle, N. Gin picked up the phone. "Hello," the rocket scientist answered. Coral replied, "N. Gin, it is Coral." N. Gin perked up as he put Coral on speaker phone. He then questioned, "Coral? Where are you?"

Coral flinched a little bit but she knew that she had to tell them the truth. So; she answered, "N. Sanity Isle." Cortex's eyes widened when he heard that. He responded, "Coral, what are you doing there? You should be here helping us plan!" Coral reported, "Well, we've got a problem with that. Uka-Uka took the weather machine and is over here. He must've overheard our talk and decided to go solo."

Tiny asked; confused, "He went to go do a musical number?" Nina smacked her forehead at this, hard. She replied, "It's not a musical number, Tiny. Coral is real trouble especially if the Bandicoots see her!" Coral flinched at that. She defended, "Well, I know I should've thought of that when I left but I wanted to see something." N. Gin stated, "Coral check your belt. You should be armed with Pokeballs."

Coral checked her belt and saw the Pokeballs. She confirmed that she had them. Cortex informed, "Use them to stall for time until we get there. We'll save you and the Bandicoots." "Too sweet," Nina commented. "Yeah, Tiny is in," Tiny added. And with that, Coral hung up with them and looked out. To her surprise, the Bandicoots were gone. She whispered, "Where did they go?"

What Coral didn't know was that Crash, Coco, and Crunch were right behind her. Crash cleared his throat and stated, "Um, excuse me." Coral got startled by this and she turned around to sees them. She started to stammer, "Uh….hi. Don't mind me. I'm just waiting for…." Coco finished, "Dr. Neo Cortex. We overheard your phone conversation." Crunch added, "And it's a good thing we did."

He paused and asked, worried, "Uka-Uka is flying solo, huh?" Coral nodded as she got off of the ground. She answered, "I'm not here to cause any harm. At least, I don't think so. I was created to get rid of you but I was told to get out of the game while I still had a chance." Crash asked, "Who told you that?" Crash then realized who had said it and then added, "Never mind that now. Are they on the way?"

And again, Coral nodded. Everyone introduced themselves to her and vice versa. Just then, a Salamence flew overhead and the Cortex team arrived. Cortex recalled his Salamence and stated, "Sorry for the delay. Now, the only way to stop the machine is the self-destruct button. Two of us will go inside, push the button and get out before Uka-Uka notices us."

He paused and added, "I'm one." Coral went over to Cortex and replied, "And I am two." She then took out a Pokeball and threw it. With a flash of light, a Latias appeared. Cortex and Coral got on the Eon Pokémon and flew up to the back hatch and went into the weather machine.

* * *

In the weather machine; Coral turned to Cortex. She asked, "Are you sure about this?" Cortex nodded and answered, "Positive, I know where I belong." Latias cooed, pretty loudly. Coral started to nag, "Quiet, Latias. You're going to get us…." The lights go on, interrupting Coral, and the two of them saw that Uka-Uka is there. Coral finished, groaning, "Caught."

Cortex stated, firm, "Uka-Uka, I know you overheard what I said and I meant every word-as did the rest of my team. If I had to choose between freedom and life, I chose both." Uka-Uka responded, furious, "You can't have both. It's either one or the other." Coral commented, "Let's flip the script for a second here. If you had to choose between freedom and life, which would it be?"

Cortex answered with freedom while Uka-Uka answered with life. Coral rolled her eyes at her ex-boss. She told the evil mask, "Personally, consider this my recognition." She turned to her Latias and commanded, "Latias, Water Pulse!" Latias cooed as she shot a small blue sphere at Uka-Uka, which turned into a big pulse of water. Water Pulse hit Uka-Uka square in the eyes.

Uka-Uka started to say, "Why you little…" Uka-Uka then noticed that Cortex has his plasma blaster out. The evil mask asked, "Huh?" "A blast from the past," Cortex answered. He then pulled the trigger and blasted Uka-Uka, knocking him out. Cortex then turned to Coral and asked, "Now, where were we?" Coral pointed at the self-destruct button as Cortex smiled. They pushed the button and escaped in time.

* * *

Later on that day; Crash stated to his family, "So, with a happy and confusing day behind us, I would like to have Coral join our team and family." Crash turned to Coral and asked, "Do you accept?" Coral nodded and answered, "Yes." Coco stated, "Welcome to the family, Coral." Crunch added, "And once again, we're the heroes of the island and we always will be."

* * *

_AK1028: Only time can tell if the status quo will or will not change. The end… Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
